


不见归途

by RewriteTheEndingOfStory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewriteTheEndingOfStory/pseuds/RewriteTheEndingOfStory





	不见归途

不见归途（原著向/甜饼/少年组/Nc-17一发完）

Summary：因为琐事吵架的小青年滚草地和好，ooc，ooc，ooc。

 

只寻来路，不见归途。  
>>>>>>>>>>>>

“盖尔，等等！”阿不思爬上山坡，眼看着高个子青年已经一路穿过及腰高的野草往湖边走去，他腿长步子又快，乘着夏日傍晚的微风像风筝一样往山坡下飘。

盖勒特并不回头，他怒气冲冲地把魔杖像匕首一样塞在裤腰带里，满脑子都是刚才阿不思把弟弟挡在身后同时拔出魔杖指着自己的样子。

“盖尔——”身后又传来阿不思模糊的呼唤，盖勒特在心里赌气地想着绝对不要回头，但踩过草地的短靴却稍稍放缓了频率，夏风温柔地推着他的背，像是那个人逐渐渺茫的声音般。

但当他几乎已经慢到停下来之后却发觉周遭的空气静了，盖勒特心弦瞬间绷紧，忍不住回头张望，却发现翠色的山坡上空无一人，柔软的草茎像海浪般层层起伏，原处高大的五角枫正在落下梭梭的叶子，晚霞将它们映照成红色。

“阿尔？”盖勒特了解他喜欢恶作剧，但这种幼稚的恶作剧哪怕来一千次他也会买账，这片山坡看似温柔实则有许多暗坑和裂缝，野草又遮挡着地面，看不清楚掉下去的话很容易受伤。

想到这里盖勒特心跳加快许多，他转身又向山坡上跑去，一边呼唤着阿不思的名字，但他的声音只是惊起了几只白鸟，并没有得到任何回答。

“阿尔！”盖勒特有些慌了，他又将魔杖攥在手里，渗出皮肤的汗液让那根细细的木棍在手心打滑，太阳已经快要落山，原野上的灯光有些暗淡，远处的晚霞燃烧着，为群山勾勒出发光的轮廓。

“阿不思！”他大喊着，柔软的草茎在拍打着他的腰和腿，他期待着从哪个碧绿的波浪中寻找到那头棕红色的长发，但回应他的只有无声的微风。

“四分五裂！”盖勒特的耐心见底，他大喝一声将魔杖像鞭子一样挥舞起来，野草顿时在他面前向旁弯折，露出一条条足以令马车都通过的宽阔道路。

然后他看到一个雪白的影子从草丛里一闪而过，那是一只很小的兔子，有滚圆的身体和毛茸茸的耳朵，它速度很快顺着草茎伏倒的山坡狂奔，但盖勒特一眼就看得出它原本的样子，仓促间的变形术并不那么完美，它的尾巴还带着一抹红。

盖勒特立刻追了上去，但兔子跑到太快了，它耳朵伏低头也不回，像一道白色的闪电。

“速速现形！”盖勒特隔空喊了一声，但他根本没有用魔杖，兔子听到他的声音便停下来，蹲坐在山坡上用一双碧蓝的眼睛望着他。

“我走了，阿不思·邓布利多。”他故意说，“天黑了，我要回家去了。”

长耳朵的绒毛在风中轻轻颤动，虽然动物的面孔并没有那么明晰的情绪变化，但盖勒特知道这句话是有用的，兔子不安地换了个姿势，然后迈动短腿向他跑了过来。

盖勒特便在原地等着它，通体雪白的小动物在距离他还有十步的时候慢慢变大了，最终站在他面前的变成了一个满头红发穿着白色衬衣与深灰色长裤的俊美少年。

“你还在生气吗？”阿不思笑着仰视他，他红发间还有白色绒毛，鼻子还是扁扁的样子。

“这不好笑。”盖勒特紧紧捏着他的手腕，白金瞳神色冷厉，“无论你要玩这个把戏多少次我都要说这不好笑。”

“因为你总是生气。”阿不思温和地说，蓝眼珠狡黠地转动了一下，魔法已经完全消失了，他的脸恢复了光洁，嘴唇也重新变得红润。

盖勒特不说话，他们身周的野草恢复成了原本的样子，风仍然吹着，将阿不思略长的红发抓卷在空中。

我有总是生气吗。盖勒特心里想着，他望着阿不思的发梢，想起他们第一次在这片荒原上相见的样子，他那时坐在五角枫的树底正在读一本古书，遇到一个很长又复杂的段落不是很明白，所以在同一页的地方停留了很久。

“为什么不把每行的第一个单词连起来在再整个倒过来看呢。”他听到了一个轻柔的声音，山谷后的这片荒地从来没有第二个人出现，盖勒特吓了一跳，抬头向声音来处望去。

橙黄的枫叶间露出了一张苍白的脸，火红的头发垂落在两旁，那少年坐在树杈的顶端，两条长腿垂落下来，老式的皮鞋与灰色的袍角间露着细白的脚踝。

他在笑着，浅蓝色眼睛里自信与孤傲的眼神顺着高挺的鼻梁滑落在盖勒特心尖上，他从来没有不被外物撼动的心脏开始用力顶撞肋骨，他一时间呆住，而那少年也愣了一下。

“你的眼睛好奇怪。”他轻盈地跳下树来，树叶跟随着他梭梭落了一地，他修长而冰凉的指尖碰到了盖勒特眼睛下面的皮肤，盖勒特从来没有被人这样主动碰触过，他不只是因为冷还是错愕，下意识瑟缩了一下。

而现在他们同样站在这棵巨大的五角枫下，明黄的树叶已经慢慢变成了红色，支棱的枝杈张开如同伞盖，盖勒特望着眼前这张比起两个月前并没有任何变化的面孔，他转而向下握住阿不思的指尖，他的手即便在这样的盛夏仍然是微凉的。

“你真的不跟我去吗？”他又问了那个他们之间永远无法达成一致的问题。

阿不思的眼神黯然，他低下头看了看盖勒特抓着自己的那只手，这个德国少年的一切都精致，不论是一丝不苟的头发还是细嫩苍白看上去就养尊处优的指节，说到底他跟自己是不同的，他没有任何束缚，他是壮年的鹰隼，他能高飞在天空中。

“阿不福思要回霍格沃茨，我妹妹——”

“你妹妹，你妹妹！”盖勒特突然甩开他的手，愤怒的转身向另一边的湖泊走去，一边大声说，“你满脑子都是你的傻瓜弟弟和怪胎妹妹，你像个瞻前顾后的老头子！”

阿不思不说话，他站在原地看着盖勒特暴躁地又转回头来，浅色的黄金瞳里满是怒火：“阿不思·邓布利多，你不是个该在村子里照看小孩的人，你能做的事情比我还要多！”

“你不是第一个对我说这句话的人，”阿不思轻声说，“但这就是我的命运。”

“命运？”盖勒特嘴唇抽动了一下，他似乎觉得很好笑，但却又不肯为之露出哪怕一个讥讽的笑容，“你把这个称为命运？”

阿不思仍然沉默，野草、晚霞与冷风让他看上去极其单薄。

“那不是你的命运，阿不思。”盖勒特又重新走上来，他年纪略小但身材却比阿不思健硕，一双有力的大手紧紧抓着阿不思的肩膀，用一种极笃定又蛊惑般的语气说，“没有谁的命运是既定的，只要我找到复活石一切都能扭转，这个山谷不会成为你的禁锢，我一定会带你走出去。”

红发少年笑了，他迷恋盖勒特永远自信的语气，还有他霸道的眼睛，他配得上这样目空一切的表情狂傲的言语，这少年仍然稚嫩的外表下是无比强大的灵魂。

盖勒特还在等待阿不思回答自己，然而对方却只是在笑，盖勒特急躁地想要得到一个回应，但阿不思却一言不发，反而踮着脚凑上来与他接吻。

盖勒特完全没想到他会做出这样的动作，像往常那样屈膝伸手将他揽住，傍晚是他主动去邓布利多家去找阿不思的，所以临时跑出来的阿不思并没有穿外袍，太阳快要落山气温已经降低，盖勒特发现他腰间的丝绸布料像是冰一样冷。

但他不能说话，他的舌头被阿不思灵活的舌尖缠绕着，他很奇怪为什么看上去清冷又禁欲的好学生做起这样的事情总是很熟练，他又一次毫无主见地被阿不思带着走了，对方柔软的嘴唇和甜蜜的唾液都让他的脑子浑噩，他将魔杖草草塞进口袋里，也不管它会不会走火烧烂自己的屁股，他顾不了那么多。

盖勒特两只手都将阿不思纤单薄如同少女的腰肢抱在怀里，他们站着的地方并不很平，是湖泊旁斜度很大的草地，为了维持平衡盖勒特没有忘记伸出一只腿去好让踮着脚的阿不思接力，阿不思也从善如流地将重心挪移到他身上，半靠半坐在他结实的大腿上。

平日连一个字都不肯多说的冷漠少年热情起来盖勒特根本没有办法招架，他从来没觉得自己这么容易就被撩拨，在学校的时候很多少女倾慕他，但他从来没有多看她们一眼，可眼前这个人就全然不同，他像被灌下了一品脱迷情剂。

就算是接吻他们此时的距离也太近了，盖勒特能够清晰地感觉到阿不思的鼻梁抵在自己脸颊上，他湿热的呼吸喷吐，而自己的脸庞与他微冷的下颌紧紧贴着，他眼神向下望着阿不思闭合的眼睑，纤长的睫毛惹人怜爱地轻轻颤动，藏在红发中白嫩的耳廓也渐渐与之变成同色，即便在这么接近的距离里聚焦是一件很费力的事情，但盖勒特不想挪开目光，他看着对方迷恋又沉溺的神色，心底涌上来一股疼惜却又暴虐的情绪。

他牙根发痒，右手从阿不思的衬衣一路向上按在他背上让他只能紧紧贴着自己，阿不思因为他的动作踉跄了一步，他发出短促而恐惧的声音，却立刻就被盖勒特叼着嘴唇吞下，罪恶感顺着裸露在夕阳中的脊椎升腾，他只想接吻并没有考虑更多，但现在的情况已经向他无法控制的方向走去了。

盖勒特用力将他推倒在草地上，两个人抱着往斜坡下滚去，阿不思的嘴唇终于被他放开，但还来不及说出任何一个单词，就又被他一口咬在了锁骨上。湖边的浅滩上散落着光滑的鹅卵石，高高的野草成了最自然的屏障，阿不思的腰陷在一片柔软的草皮上，他想要拒绝，但那个暴躁又自我的少年显然不会在这个节骨眼上顺从他。

他们隐秘的关系有很多阻碍，盖勒特的姑婆和阿不思家的胞弟幼妹，他们连拉一下手的时机都要千挑万选，而第一次偷尝禁果发生在两周前巴希达姑婆家的阁楼上，他们趁着巴希达出门酣畅淋漓地从床头滚到地毯，两个少年都没有任何经验，但好在聪明的头脑和万能的魔法帮了大忙，又或者可以说男孩子对待这种事情总是可以无师自通，他们食髓知味，后来又寻找一切机会尝试了许多次。

但露天席地还是头一回，不过燃烧起来的欲念很轻易就战胜了羞耻心，阿不思看着盖勒特把长袍脱下来铺在草地上，他便也主动开始解自己衬衫的扣子，只是手指有些不听使唤，盖勒特自己脱完看到他一副笨拙的样子，眼睛发红地扑上来帮他。

这说是帮忙实际上根本就是破坏，阿不思单薄的丝绸衬衣直接崩裂，圆圆的扣子洒落一地，他不满地看了着急的同伴一眼，却不知自己这样情境下的这种眼神根本与引诱无异，盖勒特喉结滚动吞咽口水，抽出魔杖来用无声咒把阿不思的长裤也破坏了。

“盖尔！”阿不思用双手遮挡住自己一丝不挂的下体，他责备地说，“你让我怎么回去啊。”

“你是个巫师，阿尔，”盖勒特双手穿过他的腋下将他抱起来，一边亲吻他的耳廓一边说，“你一眨眼就能修复的不是吗？”

“可是——”阿不思还想要说些什么，盖勒特已经不想听了，他一只手捂住阿不思的嘴巴，另一只手顺着他的屁股往后摸，英国少年身材瘦削，唯独臀部有些脂肪，再加上年纪小常年宅在屋子里，他浑身皮肤细嫩，摸上去比丝绸还要光滑。

“阿尔，我想要你。”他蛊惑般地说，虽然他知道自己不用这么说阿不思也不会抵抗他，但他就是要说，他享受这种无条件的信任和顺从。

果然他放开手之后便看到仰躺着的少年脸上露出羞涩但却欢欣的表情，那双碧蓝的眼睛里水波流转，火红的晚霞落在他披散一地的头发上，他像是盖勒特在古书里读到的那种魅惑人心潜藏在水底的女妖，他浅浅地笑着，然后主动张开了臂膀。

他裸露的胸膛苍白如大理石，少年还未彻底发育的身体实话说有些干瘪，但其间点缀的两颗红珍珠鲜艳夺目，盖勒特想到他身裹长袍坐在昏暗屋内为阿利安娜读书的样子，狭小窗外的日光落在他低眉敛目的侧脸上，灰尘旋转在他的发梢间，他看上去沉静又圣洁。

但现在不同了，他赤身裸体脸颊红热，冷静的瞳孔里溢满了渴求的泪水，单薄的浅色嘴唇湿润又红肿，伸出手臂的样子像是个亟不可待的婊子。

“阿不思·邓布利多。”盖勒特咬着牙读他的名字，低下头任由他柔软的胳膊环绕在自己脖子上，阿不思不明白他为什么突然呼唤自己，但他本能地从盖勒特的异瞳里觉察到了危险。

“我在想一个问题。”盖勒特抱着他说。

“什么？”阿不思茫然地望着他，他们此时赤裸的肌肤相贴着，虽然气温更低了一些，但是多亏了他们都是巫师，总是有简单的魔法能够解决麻烦。

“我在想如果我是一个英国人，五年前我接到了霍格沃茨的来信。”盖勒特交叠长腿将阿不思圈在怀里，一只手把玩他的长发，“我会进哪个学院？”

阿不思认真地想了想，刚要回答却又被他打断：“别说斯莱特林。”

阿不思似笑非笑地望着他，几秒钟之后盖勒特的肩膀垮塌了几寸，咕哝道：“我很不喜欢蛇。”

“那你喜欢什么？”阿不思问。

“喜欢你。”盖勒特直白地回答，他从来不隐瞒想法和情绪，这种强悍的性格让阿不思又爱又恨，他不知道该如何回答，只能低着头躲避他的目光。

“如果我是个英国人，我在霍格沃茨念书，有你这样的学生会主席，”他赤裸的身体向后倾斜，臂肘支在一块鹅卵石上，眼睛望着阿不思背上一小节一小节凸起的脊椎，语气半真半假，“我一定会很乖的。”

阿不思哑然失笑，他很难想像盖勒特会说出“乖”这个字。

“我会做大人们要求我做的每一件事，也绝不会触犯任何一条校规。”他眨了眨眼睛，声音突然压低，“但我一定会溜进男学生会主席的单人浴室里。”

阿不思责备地看了他一眼，他纵容盖勒特开各种各样的玩笑，但他并不喜欢提及霍格沃茨，盖勒特知道自己说错话，凑上来一半讨好一半示弱地亲吻他高挺的鼻梁。

阿不思恢复温润的表情，他眼睛里神色甚至带着鼓励。此时太阳几乎已经完全落山，天色暗了许多，他们面对面都很难看清彼此，盖勒特抱着他的腰俯下身去，将他下面微微抬头的性器含住。

“盖尔……”高热湿润的触感让阿不思小声呻吟，他这样反而更让盖勒特起兴，他使出浑身解数吸裹舔弄，一只手还没忘记往阿不思的身后探。

阿不思悬空腰肢挺起单薄的胸膛，少年根根分明的肋骨宛如某种鸟类的羽翅，苍白的皮肤几乎在黄昏中发出光芒，盖勒特一双眼睛向上望他，他们以往肌肤相亲的地方都狭窄晦暗，但今天不同，他能够清晰地看到阿不思脸上全部细微的表情，他看着那张迷乱的脸，心里涌上强烈的亵渎感。

但这唯独驱使他去做更多。

他用身体将阿不思颤抖的双腿按住，没有费多少力气就让他先发泄了一回。阿不思眼角泛红泪水盈盈，杂乱的喘息中却还没忘记抬起脖子来看着自己。

盖勒特又扑上去咬他的嘴唇，他嘴里还有咸腥的味道，阿不思却顾不了那么多，他们交换着黏烂温热的唾液，盖勒特迫不及待地扶着他的腿根把自己的阴茎往他的屁股里塞，英国少年早就软成了一滩水，他至多只是有些不舒服地呜咽了一声，却并没有露出一丝拒绝的神色。

盖勒特以为他做好准备，便用力挺腰，阿不思猝然哀叫脖子后仰，右手平整的指甲在盖勒特肩胛处抓出一道血痕。

他痛地肌肉收缩，盖勒特也被咬得生疼，他一边安抚一边抬头看阿不思，对方的眼睛里满是挤碎的泪珠，苍白的脸上只有两团病态的殷红，微微张开的嘴巴里露出洁白的牙齿与舌尖，让盖勒特瞬间觉得下面又不受控制地变大了。

阿不思紧紧咬着嘴唇，盖勒特虽然还未成年但性器尺寸可观极了，他即便经受过许多次仍然很难适应，但他脾性孤傲又倔强，再痛也不肯开口。

盖勒特顾不得那么多先顶弄了几个来回，这才听到阿不思轻声啜泣，伸手一摸他脸上都是凉凉的泪水，顿时有些慌乱地问：“阿尔？我弄疼你了？”

“没有。”阿不思立刻回答，他沙哑的声音在这样的情景下听上去反而更惹得盖勒特喘息加重。但他不敢再动，就维持着那个跪坐的姿势。

阿不思见他停顿，自行爬起来骑在他腿间，盖勒特连忙扶了一下他的胳膊，他没想到脸皮很波的阿不思能主动到这种地步，然而更让他意外的是对方非但主动在上，还自己慢慢抬着屁股开始上下起伏。

盖勒特吓得僵住，他眼见这视线里一片白到发光的胸膛晃动，阿不思水一般冰凉又顺滑的发梢从自己的胸膛上扫过来又荡过去，耳边还有他不知是痛苦还是痛快的难耐声音，他足有十几秒脑子都是完全空白的。

然而阿不思见他毫无反应，又趴下来将他的脖子抱着，盖勒特闻到他身上惯有的羊皮纸清香，还有微微哽咽的低沉声音：“盖尔，掌控我，填满我，占有我——”

那几个单词入耳盖勒特觉得自己的头盖骨都要迸裂，他一只手猛地按在阿不思后腰上，将他未能说出口的后半句话变成了无法抑制地哭诉：“我是你的……”

两个月前他还以为他的一生就要这样度过了，在这个闭塞的、阴沉的山谷里，但他遇到了眼前这个人，他遇到了一个真正懂他，理解他，并能与他共鸣的灵魂，他那天从五角枫的树梢上跳下直接跌进了这个人的怀抱里，就像白纸染上颜色太阳跃出地面山坡开满鲜花般，他的人生被拯救，他的命运被改写了。

盖勒特额头冒汗，他一边亲吻阿不思的耳朵一边狠狠摆腰，他近乎凶恶地重复着最简单也最有力的抽查动作，他们此时此刻就像是荒原上的野兽，人类的神智与矜持早就不见踪影，他在阿不思身后将他的双手紧紧攥着，让他整个人只能借力在与自己相连的那个地方，阿不思的眼泪接连落在他脸上，他迷乱又沉溺，嘴里断断续续机械式地喊着：“盖尔……盖尔……”

盖勒特很想回应他但他顾不上，阿不思的身体太美妙了，如果不是紧紧咬着牙他早就要投枪缴械，他背上的肌肉已经渗出汗珠，他也几乎忍耐到极限了。

阿不思意乱情迷地被他摆弄，所以就连盖勒特已经放开他的手他都没有察觉到，盖勒特放开他之后便转而捏住了他也快要爆发的阴茎，在狂风暴雨的抽送中他也没有忘记让阿不思舒服，两人耳鬓厮磨地喘息了几声，接连射了出来。

“盖尔……”阿不思眼睛都累得睁不开，蜷缩在他的长袍上却还没忘记叫他的名字，盖勒特被他喊地心里绵软，轻声回应道：“我在。”

“你要一直在。”阿不思含糊地说，他极少露出这样任性的一面，盖勒特觉得新奇又极可爱，抱着他亲吻他的唇角，同时承诺：“一直在。”

阿不思疲惫地笑了笑，他闭上眼睛像是睡去。

而盖勒特躺在旁边与他垂落在身侧的手指纠缠，他也有些累了，便找了一个舒服的姿势阖上眼睛，两人散落在鹅卵石上的头发如同海藻般彼此纠缠在一起。

荒原静谧，月光洒落在草地上，夜色遮掩了他们来时的道路。

——END


End file.
